The New Iteldes book 4
by Shadowing Dragon
Summary: tech difficulties in progress! td fixed not removing td till viewer says to that its ok and that viewer is the owner of duke.
1. The New Demon

i heard screeching then it stopped then only i go outside "stay here". i whispered and i went there was a demon

full of blades and arrows the demon it self looked bloody. then i came after me whipping its chains and blades

around. this was no average demon this was a type of demon that you can just get done killing and hear a scream and

think it was your friend.i cut it down the middle and it lye's there i go check on the paw patrol "we're

good you" chase said i said "im fine im going to check the perimeter" then i check all around the tower and town.

nothing. so i go back to the tower and the paw patrol are hiding behind me "what wrong?" i ask Skye said "it's

Ryder his gone mad" i see Ryder has one of my swords trying to kill the paw patrol i look in my holsters and my

other sword is gone "how did you-" "shut up!" he said then he went after me then i cut his leg to where he couldn't

stand. "get out of him!" i yelled then Ryder went back to normal "take care of Ryder i have to deal with this demon."

then the paw patrol dragged him into the tower. then after i cut him in half i walk into the tower "what happened"

he asked i said "too much hold still this may hurt" then i pour water that felt like i was pouring alcohol on it

he screams in agony then i stop and cover it with a cloth then when he looks back the cut is gone. i said "your

going to have a scar but nothing major." then i hear someone knocking on the door i grab my two swords and open

door. slowly. then some humans peaked in the doorway and one yelled because they thought i was going to kill them.

then i thought well demons don't yell like that but ninja rule 4 take precautions. so i open it wider but slowly.

then i sniff them out. "their humans!" then the paw patrol came in and suddenly Ryder said" mom, dad!" he said then

i walked away i couldn't see his parents knowing mine are dead it just tears me apart limb from limb. then i go and

guard outside then Ryder asks me "do you mind if my parents stay the weekend?" then i thought about it i cant keep

a son from his family then i said "sure give me a bullhorn". he said "a what" i said "give..me..a..bullhorn" then

he said "hang on" a few minutes later he came back "what are you doing?" then i said "im going away tell the others"

he said "where are you going?" then i walked away. then i run yelling in the bullhorn "come get me im right here!"

after the weekend of being bored i walk to the tower and i saw them leave past me his dad said "it was a shame that

you had a mission to do we really wanted to get to know you" that's why i ran away. then i get in the tower and

i said "where are you guys?" then Skye said "up here" so i take the elevator up and everybody said "hi iteldes"

i said hi back. "on with my story" Skye continued "but when i get back there everyone was gone i couldn't believe

my family left me so that's when i ran around trying to find somewhere to sleep then i bumped into Ryder and that's

how i joined the paw patrol" i didn't know what they where talking about. then Ryder gets a phone call "hey"

said the mysterious man "hows y baby girl" Ryder said "good do you need her?" "yes please" then Ryder hands the

phone over to Skye and she said "hello?" then the voice said "hey we're coming over are you OK?" OK i thought

i had everything under control. she said "yea are you?" "yes we'll be over to talk about it right now" she said

"OK see you soon" "love you bye" "love you too bye" then she hangs up then hands the phone over to Ryder. she said

"my parents are going to be here soon" then everybody starts making sure the tower is clean. why is it so important

than they come over but not Ryder's? then Ryder said "you have nothing to worry about they are nice people" its not

them im worried about. its them getting over here. then i hear the doorbell ring i jump down the tower. oww! i

thought then i opened the door. they see me with my lifted paw off the ground then the dad said "who are you"

i said "i don't know anymore" then Ryder said "hi welcome come in!" then the dad said "where's Skye?" Ryder said

"she is up the elevator" then everybody follows Ryder says "coming" i said "ill be up there in a sec i have to

sharpen my weapons." i said with a depressed low voice. then Ryder stared at me and then hit the button. as i watch

them go up i go outside where a lot of demons are and i kill them all. "Skye!" they said "its been years" Skye said

then the parents asked Ryder who i was then he said " he will introduce himself to you guys hopefully" she Skye

said "what is he doing" Ryder said "killing demons er i mean uhh sharpening hi weapons" then the dad said "whats

going on around here" then Ryder said "nothing" then he said "tell me or we will leave with Skye and move out

of the cit-" then nobody can hear all they see is a bright light from outside. then Ryder looks outside it was

me in a big ball of light hearing now what i am saying. "aroxsner arish teldon!" i said then a huge beam of light

came out of the ball then i stop shining and i fell instantly to the ground. then Ryder came after me and for what

ever reason i wouldn't wake up then he listens to my heartbeat and.. there was..was..was nothing no beat, no nothing.


	2. The New Member Is A Medic?

**WARNING THIS NEW PUP BELONGS TO ****cpt blueice navy. iteldes is mine his appearance will be in a lot of paw patrol episodes for more info put it in reviews and if you want your pup in a episode hit me up and ill star adding. **

they rush iteldes to the hospital then the people from there took me and worked on me. then i am in the afterlife again i see my master "well" i said"iteldes you have done well but i think its time to go" he said "no i cant demons and things are still out there!" i said he says "iteldes there is no use fighting anymore let it go adventure bay will be destroyed and you will be with it now get over here!" then i said "then ill take that chance" i didn't know what i was planing but hopefully i had a plan he said "fine you want to die over and over again be my guest but your going to die soon" i said "ill take my chances you know you always ever sense you died you tried to get me to go but im staying in the paw patrol they need me and i need them!" he said "fine if you think your worthy enough to stay alive then fight me!" what me fight my master what is he insane i cant fight my master that's always been the number one rule obey thy master. back at the hospital. Skye is walking back and forth while the others just sit there quietly. then my master says "fight me if you want to go back" i said "im not breaking the rules master they were given to me for a reason". then he said "good you have learned over the years OK you may go back" he summons a portal then he said "just walk right through it and you will be alive" i walk though it. i wake up coughing then a pup told me to calm down im in a hospital nice and safe but i knew that was a lie. nobody is ever safe in a hospital. nobody is ever safe anywhere matter of fact. then the image of Skye on the beach pops in my head and a voice with it saying "remember who you fight for" then it shows other images then when i come back to reality i was bleeding through my nose and there was blood on my fur. what was that? the words come up again then the pup checks my stats and said "OK iteldies?" "iteldes" i corrected "iteldis?" "no iteldes the e has a part" i said "oh iteldes the ninja right?" i said "yeah why?" he said "because your famous now everybody know about you". "WHAT!" i yelled "he said "calm down you will die again but calm down so you don't" i calm down then said "no their after me that's why there are new demons" then he said "ill be right back i have to deal with another patient. hey at least the guys honest you gotta give him that right? then he comes back a little bit later on and said "oh my name is duke im sorry" i said "no problem you stay busy?" he said "no not really" i said "any friends" he said "no" i said "hows about you swing by the paw patrol tower when im done here huh?" then he said "OK sounds good." he said with excitement i knew that if i can get him in the paw patrol we can have two medics. then later he says to me "ok iteldis your chart looks good but take it easy huh". i said "OK". i knew he got my name wrong but it takes time. when i hear take it easy i hear kill and don't stop maybe im stupid or something no wait stupid pups cant make it to where im at. then i get up and he takes me to the waiting room. he said to the nurse "ill be back tomorrow to finish up OK?" no reply not even listening to a word he said. then everybody hugs me and Ryder said "whats the damage?" he said "nothing oddly everything is normal" i said "im just a weird pup that way then i bleed out my nose then i run to the counter and put the cloth on my nose the tilt my head back and said "yep this will happen allot " i knew what was going on its the resurrection side effect but i didn't tell them that. then we all get back to the paw patrol tower then i get in to a fight with a blood demon i cut its legs off then it cuts me right on my ribs then i slice its head off. then duke said "let me take care of that for you." i said "OK" then we go into the tower and then next thing i knew im healed. "wow" i said "then Ryder said "we can always use another medic in the paw patrol?" then i said "yea we could wanna join?" then yes said "yes" then Ryder gave him a collar and vest and cap. the vest was black but the cap was white. your probably wondering "well what did iteldes get?" i got a collar with two swords intersecting each other and something else i cant remember but no uniform. "well what do you do for fun?" i ask he said "i like to sing and i like animals and nature but i am a husky as you all see and i am part wolf" i said "part ware-wolf?" he said "no just i have wolf blood in me" i said "oh so you transform into a wolf or what?" he said "i used it to rescue people because back where i come from i was a rescue pup from the mountains." then Skye asks "what brought you to adventure bay?" then he said " well i had no job because my parents broke up and they moved away so i went here to start a new fresh life." i said "lucky" he said "why" i said "my parents died my mom went right a birth my dad went defending me then soon my entire village because some of them were inexperienced or defenseless and my master fighting a bloodbringer which is now the second deadliest demon out there nobody know what lye's out there and i ran away here because it was the only city for miles then i rested in an apartment then i bumped into the mayor but at this time i wasn't aloud in the town till i swore i wouldn't hurt anybody and now the mayor knows i only protect then i fell off a cliff Skye rescued me and then i joined." then duke said "wow so you had it pretty hard back then huh?" i said "oh hm that's only the beginning." then he said "well im sorry for what you went through" i said "don't apologize for my mistakes you'll make your own and you'll fix them." he said "yea" then i said "so what don't you like" then he said "pounds and people who litter" i said "yea i don't like pounds either but litter well i don't pay attention because im always fighting for lives" he said "you guys make you jobs around here a lot harder than mine" then i said " no only mine is like that plus i have to follow the paw patrol everywhere to make sure that demons don't snatch them up" then Ryder said "OK pups time for bed we have a big day tomorrow especially for you iteldes". i didn't like the way he said that but who cares then we all got in bed then duke was the only one without a bed i said "how about with me tonight ill fix you up a bed huh?" then he said "thank you" then he got up in bed with me and we all went to sleep. when i wake up i here a thumping sound i look up and i saw Skye tied to a wall then a demon was about to cut her but then i kick him onto the floor then i accidentally cut Skye with my sword as i swung and i killed the demon but now Skye was dying and then pups woke up and said "what happened" then duke looked at Skye and said "let me deal with her" i said "no i need to do this" but as we were talking she said my name and then she died.


	3. The War

"hang on". i said like we've been through this a million times. i pull out the resurrection herbs and well you get it by now. Skye wakes up and says" what happened" i said "you died again" she said "but i thought i couldn't come back". i said "yes well the new herbs let me do so just be grateful this is your third life" then duke came and said "is everybody OK?" then i hear an explosion then i hear nothing i run outside and then a mage summoned fire at my feet. i stopped and turned to go a different way but then a warrior came at me i flipped over him and cut his head off. now a days that's how you kill a demon with a swing with a sword to the head. times are tough. then the smoke clears up sorry there was alot going on i forgot to mention that and i see a row of demons side-by-side then i cast a ring of fire then duke jumped back and said "whoa" then a meteor came i dodged it of course but i was small not big enough to do damage. then i shoot fire from the ring itself. i killed two demon but three still stood up. so i turn the flaming ring into dark magic a.k.a shadow fire much deadlier than real fire then i shoot it out but in a wave motion this time. i killed the rest. then i put out the fire. the paw patrol comes running out here. "are you OK?" duke said then i said "yea" then Skye said "thanks again iteldes" i said "no problem" but i didn't even listen i knew more were coming but i didn't know when. chase runs out here and sits next to Skye then duke said "why are they attacking?" then Skye said "yea why" then i said "because i have something they cant live without the demon crystal but no demon ever laid hands on it and if they wanted to they could kill me but that's not what they are after anymore its me they want to kill me because im the last one in the family." i knew that was the truth my brain kept denying it. then Everest calls duke then duke goes over there but i cant make out what there saying. then when duke was done i said" hey duke you wanna run around town with me" then he said "sure" the we get to town and we just walk around. then when we get back we see Skye and chase playing together i said "having fun?" then chase said "yea" then we all go inside "so duke" Skye said "you sing?" he said " well i do yes but i know iteldes does" i said "yea but i barely do" he said "why" i said "because nobody ever cared to listen". then Skye said "we'er listening" then i guess that's my Que to sing something. then duke said "how about i start first" then he sang brass bed by josh gracin then he said "you're turn iteldes" then i sang i loved her first by heartland. then we all started singing then i hear a thumping sound outside. i go check it out then i see and army of demons marching toward me "oh no" i said. as the demons come at me i hurl a fire ball straight at them. then i run towards them as they attack me i flip over one and hack and slash through demons. one by one i will eventually take them all down then i hear bloodcallers they are the ones the ones who control the demons to be bloodthirsty. back at the paw patrol tower Skye said "this cant be good" she said nervously then chase comfort her duke went inside where Everest and Marshall was then duke said "Everest can i talk to you for a sec?" she said "yea" then they went away from Marshall then duke said "do you want to go out with me?" then Everest blushed and said "i hardly know you" he said "yea that's the best part we can get to know each other a whole lot better" as i hack and slash my way through demons and such i hear sirens not paw patrol sirens demon sirens i guess they were retreating but i followed some of them and killed them when they were gone i stood there catching my breath "phew that was rough" i said to myself. then i start going back to the paw patrol tower as i walk by everyone stares at my wondering what im doing so they just stare at me? then i get back to the paw patrol and chase says "me and Skye are going out" i said "ok then duke came to me and said "i asked everest out and she said yes!" then i fall to the ground to loss of too much blood.


	4. The Removal

so everybody is moved on with me to duke then things start getting out of hand like chase asking Skye out whats up with that? duke and Everest come on now. but i cant break anyone up who am i to do that. its not like everybody likes me i know nobody around here still hates me because im a ninja and ninja's are forbidden in the city why isn't the mayor taking care of this why do we get left to die and they ninja's don't care why why why. well ill tell you iv been protecting everybody here and none of them even close said thank you besides the paw patrol. but just goes to show how much the care and value me. chase says "iteldes me and Skye are going out on our date so if Ryder asks tell him we'll be in town OK?" i said "OK" then they went i couldn't hold them back again who am i to do that. so i take a pair of pliers and go work on Skye's helicopter and by the way i damaged that so i have to fix it which is no problem i made a mistake now i have to fix it. then duke came to me and said "need help?" i said "yea can you hand me a crescent wrench" then he got it for me "thanks" i said then i screw the bolt in tighter then i said "got it" then i pulled myself out of there" then i got up to a comicazi demon they i stab it with the hilt of my blade. it drops dead. i turn around and duke just stares at me "what" i said "what have we done" he said i said "what have i done" that's the real question then Skye and chase came back "never mind" they both said "why" i said chase says while Skye is catching her breath "all restaurants are closed due to fighting in the city". oh crap i go check it out nothing no demons no nothing. then i return "there is nobody over there chase" i said "oh well maybe tomorrow". Skye said "yeah" then duke whispered to me "me and Everest are going out" "yea i know" i said then i said to chase and Skye "when you get a chance can you guys come into my puphouse?" they said "yea" then they said again "we can go right now" then we all go in my puphouse and relax then Skye said "you have a lot of books" i said "they were used for training" then chase said " well you have your selections ultimate techniques, deadly techniques and so much more". then i said "yeah" then i said "what i was going to talk to you guys about was your parents you know you can see them anytime you want right?" they said "yeah why" "because i feel like im getting in your guises way to do that." they said "no your not" i said "OK just wanted to make sure you guys know that that's all then we leave and duke is getting pinned by a demon. when i flip over it i stab it in the back and flip it over me then Ryder said "iteldes your fired!" what did i do now. i said "for what" he said "because all these demons aren't good for the pups they told me to tell you" i look at chase and Skye and they nod their heads even duke! if it wasn't for me he wouldn't be here! "go!" he yelled so i booked it as far away as i could with tears rolling down my face. my friends my only friends hate me they all hate me why do i keep letting this happen from now on i am a alone pup slash ninja because i cant help it! why why why would they put me back on the street?


	5. BOOK 5 IMPORTANT MUST READ

book 5 may or may not be made i dont know yet but ill let you guys know =) 


End file.
